simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Avaris
The city of Avaris (Aquitanian: Awariss), ''is a city in the Eastern Mainland, Aquitania; capital of the Kingdom of Vladien. As one of the oldest cities in the Empire, the city is one of the most protected and archeologically valuable cities in the continent, most of the city is protected by the Imperial Government. Although the city's history was neglected in the early 22nd in the face of booming development, most of its ancient structures, including the historic centre, were preserved or alternatively, reconstructed after the Great Schism ended in the 29th Century. Avaris is the largest port in Vladien, followed by Drakon, which lies to the north on the border with the Grand Duchy of Arlathan, Avaris is the pride of Vladien and has been its cultural and naval capital since antiquity. The city has been host to more than 11 major battles in its long history, highlighting its strategic importance to the enemy and vladians alike, the most recent being from 2912 to 2913, years in which it endured a year long siege by intially Prussian and Wulffbane forces, and then exclusively the Prussians after the Kingdom of Wulffbane capitulated to Arlathan and the Lutonnian Republic in early 2913. The Prussians were critizised by contemporary historians, as their indiscriminate shelling had destroyed portions of the historic centre, which dated to the Aquitanii Imperium, it was entirelly rebuilt. History '''Ancient Avaris 12000BCE-1CE' Avaris was founded as early as 12000BCE, date being equivalent to the age of the earliest ruins found in archeological digs in and around the city, it was founded as a settlement by the Avars, an ethnic Aquitanian seafaring people living on the Vladian seaboard. These people and their land, Vladehorn, were later peacefully subjugated by the Aquitanii, and their main settlement, Avarrren, was completely assimilated by the Aquitanii around the year 10,000BCE. Other than being the main transit point between the Imperium's principal land masses, not much is known about Avarren until 400BCE, the date the old city centre, preserved to this day, was built. The lack of knowledge on the city before this date is largely attributed to a major fire which consumed the city's archives and library, along with all of the significant buildings. The city never recovered, as the Imperium was readily in decline and the city was rebuilt modestly, a shadow to its former self. Magisterial Avaris 1CE-402CE Avarren became a focal point in the defence of the Eastern mainland against the invading Sevintrians, which had conquered Prussii Sommathia, or the western mainland. The battle was fierce, but the Aquitanii were defeated. The city was restored by the Sevintrians to serve as the main route between the Western Mainland and the Eastern Mainland, just as it had been used in the past. In the year 28CE, Avarren was proclaimed the capital of the Magisteron of Vladia, naturally, the city thrived as the capital of its traditional realm. Under the Sevintrian Magisters, Avarren was embellished and expanded, it was turned into a magnificent port that hosted all the ferry and merchant guilds located in the Prussian Strait, the city meant the avoidance of a month of road travel between the two mainlands. The Sevintrian High Magisters in Arkadien saw the importance of Avarren in the event of an invasion, or an Aquitanian Insurrection, therefore Avarren was turned into the most fortified urban centre in Magisterial Aquitania, by 382 though, the city was caving in to unrest, as Tridius the Great mobilised the masses against the Magisters. In 399, the city fell in a coup against the Vladian Magister, which saw the latter executed, historians argue that without the fall of Avarren, the war for independence would have been defeated or significantly delayed. Royal Vladien 405-1507 Pending Geography Avaris is a port city located northwest on the western seaboard of Ostreich, facing the Avar Bay and the Avarissan Islands, although surrounded by the Duchy of Waritz, it is a completely autonomous entity in the Kingdom of Vladien, as all State capitals in the Empire are. City The city has a mixture of Imperator, Magisterial, Vladian, Early Empire, Late Empire, Modern and Higher Architecture, making it a remarkable metropolis with many interesting sights. Avaris has building protocols that limit the height of any building to 150 Stories in the Port area, while not allowing the construction of new buildings in the old and protected sectors of the city for aesthetic reasons. Additionally, land where new buildings will be constructed has to be examined by the Imperial Office of Preservation & Antiquity and by officials from the Organisation for Archeological & Cultural Affairs (OACA), after which the construction is allowed to begin, or if something is found, cancelled. The strict conservation laws of Vladien have made development in the inner city almost impossible, but it has contributed to the beauty of the city, as new finds, usually ruins from the Imperium or Magisterial Period, are restored completely following Archelogical works. The most modern sectors of the city are the Port, Southern and Eastern Sectors, the port was allowed to be plannned and developed in the 25th Century without the supervision and scrutiny developers and construction works are subject to today, and since Avaris has always been a key port for thousands of years, major ancient artifacts, buildings and tombs are believed to be buried beneath 100+ story tall skyscrapers and avenues. After the Schism, in the early 29th Century, reconstruction was also allowed to go unchecked, as the government promoted growth and recovery from the ruins of war rather than conservation of the country's ancient history. 'Transportation' The city has a large transport infrastructure, including wide spaces and resting areas, this because the city is expected to grow furtherly in a near future. 'Highways and Expressways' Western Coastal Hwy serves the city, along with the WE1 Expressway to Vladien, a few miles north of downtown Avaris. The Grand Avenues are a fast way around the city in a vehicle. 'Railways' Commlines 2 through 5 run through the city, aiding in the lesser traffic issues the city sufferes daily. Category:Cities Category:Aquitania